


lost in translation

by ParisOlympia



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Misunderstanding, non-magical vocabulary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisOlympia/pseuds/ParisOlympia
Summary: a one shot revolving around the term "witches' knickers" which is used to describe plastic bags tangled in trees...
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle & Hardbroom, Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom, Hardbroom & Mildred Hubble
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	lost in translation

„Mil-dred Hubble! This is the second broom you managed to destroy this term- and we are only two weeks into it…“ 

Hecate stated as Mildred returned to the flying grounds with a broken broom and a contrite look on her face. 

„It was Tabby- she got distracted by some witches‘ knickers and slipped out of my rucksack- I…“ 

„Excuse me?“ Hecate’s eyes widened in disbelief. 

„I said Tabby got distracted by some witches' knickers and…“ 

„You dare to repeat it! I heard what you said! Miss Cackle’s office- now!“ and she transferred them both.

As they materialized in front of Ada, she concluded from the very stern look on her wife’s face and the broken broomstick in Mildred’s hand what had happened. In her soft voice that sounded more disappointed than strict she adressed Mildred: „Another accident, Mildred? You really have to practice your flying, we cannot provide you with another broomstick every week!“ 

„It is not that matter we are here for,“ Hecate interrupted her, dragging menacingly on every word with her dark voice. „It is the utterly barefaced and ill-mannered excuse she dared to come up with!“ 

Mildred looked blank and stared at Hecate. What was it that upsetted her so? Tabby had indeed been irritated by a plastic bag flittering in a tree. She escaped the rucksack and tried to get off the broom- and that was when she had lost control over her broom and crashed into a hedge… 

Hecate whispered something to Ada and both were now staring at her- Hecate in disgust, Ada‘s look completely puzzled. 

„I don’t know why you are so mad at me- I mean there are witches‘ knickers everywhere in the trees…“ Hecate blushed „…and Tabby gets distracted quite easily sometimes. It is no excuse- I can show them to you!“ Hecate’s face was now deep red. 

„It is incredible that this wretched girl sticks to her abominable excuse. This will earn you a month of detention!“ Hecate gasped. She looked to Ada for help. 

„Mildred,“ Ada continued „what is this- you don’t really try to convince us that your cat got distracted by underwear hanging in a tree?“

Now it began to dawn on Mildred! They didn’t know the term! Her face lit up. „Oh, the witches‘ knickers- these are plastic bags hanging in trees! We use this term in the non-magical world!“ 

„Mildred Hubble, why would anyone- even an ordinary person- come up with such a term!? It makes absolutely no sense.“ Hecate’s dark eyes gouged into Mildred. 

„Ermh, Hecate-?“ Ada showed her something on her maglet. They exchanged a very perplexed look. After a beat Ada began to speak with a smirk on her face „Well, Mildred- thank you for educating us. We will think about an appropriate imposition for the accident and the destroyed broom. You may now return to your classes.“

When Mildred had left the office Ada couldn’t hold it anymore anymore and burst out laughing. „Oh Hecate! The images I had in my head! I really thought we had left something behind one of our last times in the woods!“ Hecate blushed again.

**Author's Note:**

> I published this some time ago on my tumblr.


End file.
